


Game Night with McGonagall

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Board Games, Card Games, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: The Marauders have a game and wine night with Minerva McGonagall.“What the heck- what the hell is happening?!”“Ah,” McGonagall sighed, picking up the remaining wine glasses. “I thought you had forgotten how to swear, dear. I’m so glad you are getting back to normal.”
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Modern AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Kudos: 36





	Game Night with McGonagall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

“I’m sorry,” James said, shaking his head in confusion. “You did what?”

“I invited Remus and Sirius over for our weekly game night?”

“Not that, Lily!”

“Oh,” Lily sighed as she turned around to put the pie in the oven. “Remus and I invited Minerva.”

“You invited our old vice-principal? To our game night?”

“Rem and I hang out with her all the time! She isn’t just our old vice-principal.”

“Yes,” James said as he put his head in his hands. “You and Remus hang out with her. Sirius and I don’t talk to her ever!”

“I know, love. That’s why Remus and I decided to invite her. We love her and yet you and Sirius are both 23 and still terrified of her!”

“She got us in trouble a lot!”

“That’s because you both couldn’t cover your tracks and it would lead her straight back to you.”

“Lil’s-”

“James,” Lily exclaimed in an exhausted voice. “We’ve gone over this. You have only seen her side as a vice-principal. There is another side of her that you both don’t know. Just give tonight a chance.”

“Lily, it’s not that I don’t like her. I’m thankful for her friendship with you and Moony, but this is games night! It’s supposed to be laid back!”

“And it will be! Just give her a chance, okay?”

“Can she give us detention for swearing in our own house?”

Lily just rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen to get ready.

“Babe! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Because, Pads, you would have ‘accidentally’ planned something for tonight to get you out of it.”

“I would not h-”

“Sirius,” Remus said, glaring at his boyfriend while he stopped his efforts to change his shirt. “You would have and you know it. Just calm down. It will be fine and Minerva is fun to play games with. Come on, please just try? For me?”

“It’s unfair of you to ask me that when you don’t have a shirt on...”

“Shut up, Sirius. Just try, okay?”

“But the games nights are always laid back!”

“And they will remain laid back!”

Remus shook his head at his boyfriend before finishing getting dressed and walking down the stairs. Sirius followed behind Remus and continued to debate with Remus about inviting their old vice-principal to games night.

“-We swear a lot! Game nights work because none of us have to act like a different person!”

“Sirius, we are leaving in five minutes, okay? Minerva swears as well and you don’t have to act like a different person. Minerva isn’t coming to judge you or anything, she is coming as a guest and as family. It will work out just fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am very sure, love. Just chill out, okay?”

“Will there still be alcohol?”

“Yes, you bloody idiot. Of course there will be alcohol! Minerva isn’t a nun, she has nothing against alcohol.”

Remus pulled Sirius in for a quick kiss before pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

“Just calm down, it’ll be fine. She loves Lily and ma and Lily and I love you and James. Just relax, okay?”

“You know what would help me relax,” Sirius said with a small spark in his eyes. “If you-”

“Shut the fuck up and put on your shoes. We are leaving now so you can’t get any more ideas.”

James and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table in the Potter-black household while Remus and Lily were cutting the pie and pouring the wine.

“Prongs, Pads? Can you both stop bouncing your legs?”

“We can’t help it, Moony! Our old high school vice-principal is coming over for wine, pie and games! How can Prongs and I not be nervous?!”

“It’s just Minerva,” Lily said with a shake of her head. “She really isn’t that intimidating.”

“Says you!” Both James and Sirius exclaimed.

“It’ll be fine,” Remus said, trying to assure his worried friends. “We will eat pie and drink wine and then we will play ‘Sorry’ and Uno. It’ll be less than three hours.”

As soon as Remus finished his comment, the doorbell rang. Both James and Sirius sat up straight in their chairs as Remus and Lily stifled their laughs and made their way to the door.

“Good evening, Minerva,” Lily said, pulling her former vice-principal into a hug.

“Good evening, Lily,” McGonagall said, pulling away from the hug to pull Remus into one. “Good evening, Remus.”

“Good evening, Minerva,” Remus said politely.

“Thank you for inviting me, I have been looking forward to this all week,” McGonagall said with a smile. Lowering her voice, she continued. “How scared are your boys?”

Remus and Lily let out a quiet laugh at the knowledge of their former teacher.

“Petrified,” Remus said quietly. “They think you’ll give them detention for swearing.”

“I’m a guest in your home and they are 23?”

“We know,” Lily said with a smile. “We have been trying to tell them that all day. They are intimidated by you.”

“Is it bad that I slightly enjoy that?”

“Not at all,” Remus laughed. “It’s rather entertaining. They somehow don’t believe that you can swear either.”

“Damn,” McGonagall said with a wide smile. “This will be fun.”

Remus, Lily and McGonagall walked into the kitchen and tried to hide their laughs when James and Sirius stood up abruptly to greet their former vice-principal.

“Mrs… Mrs McGonagall!” James stuttered. “I am- We are so happy for you! I mean… So happy you could make it!”

“Thank you, Mr Potter,” McGonagall said with a polite smile. “You have a lovely home. Mr Potter,” she said, addressing Sirius. “It is lovely to see you again.”

“Thank… Thank you, Mrs McGonagall.”

Ever since Sirius ran away from home when he was 16, McGonagall had stopped referring to him as ‘Mr Black.’ She would always call him ‘Sirius.’ That is, until she caught James and Sirius in the middle of filling the principal’s office with balloons. Dumbledore loved James and Sirius’ pranks because they never caused harm to anyone. He would subtly let James and Sirius know when he would be away from his office for just enough time to pull off a well-executed prank. One of the problems, however, was that McGonagall’s office was right beside Dumbledore’s office. One time when she was leaving her office she caught James and Sirius in the middle of the balloon prank. To both her and the boys’ surprise, she raised her voice at them. It wasn’t the fact that she raised her voice at them that surprised them, it was what she said.

_ “Mr Potter and Mr Potter! What are you both doing in the school principal’s office?” _

_ All three people just stopped and stared at each other. Mrs McGonagall had just referred to Sirius as a Potter. Not only that, but she also referred to them as brothers. _

_ “Well?” McGonagall said, hands on her hips. “Care to explain?” _

_ “Dumbledore is not in his office… so we decided to fill it with balloons?” James explained lamely. _

_ “And you didn’t do the rest of your research?” _

_ “Research?” Sirius asked. _

_ “Well, you found out that Dumbledore wasn’t in his office, but you didn’t know that I was in my office which means I could easily catch you both. Which I did. I will let you both off with a warning, but I leave one piece of advice with you.” McGonagall looked both boys in the eyes before continuing. “Next time you decide to pull a prank or stunt, make sure you know your way of escape and your way to avoid getting caught. Now, off you both go before I give you detention for skipping class.” _

_ McGonagall would rarely let anyone off with a warning, but she felt like it was needed in this case. Mr and Mr Potter needed time to process their vice-principal calling Sirius a Potter. It may have been a slip of her tongue, but she saw the impact it had on Sirius so she would continue to call him ‘Mr Potter.’ _

“Minerva,” Lily said politely. “We were planning on playing the game ‘Sorry.’ Have you played before?”

“I have. I might need a reminder of the rules but I think I remember most of the game.”

The game night continued on with James and Sirius sitting abnormally straight and Lily, Remus and McGonagall enjoying the tension and nervousness of the two men.

__

“Ah, fu-” Sirius started but quickly stopped, looking at McGonagall for a brief second. “I mean, well darn. I can’t believe I got sent back to ‘start’ again.”

__

“Remus! You fu-” Sirius stopped before he could finish his swear. “I mean, that’s so rude that you would send me back to start...”

__

“Mrs McGonagall,” James said as he watched his former vice-principal send his pawn back to ‘start.’ “I consider it an honour that you would pick me. Thank you.”

__

“Why don’t you send Minerva back to start?!”

“Because, my dear wife, I don’t want to die! No offence Mrs McGonagall.”

“Alright,” Lily said as she shuffled the Uno cards. “One last game? Winner takes all?”

“That sounds perfect,” McGonagall said with a smile.

As the cards were dealt out and the game started, the stakes were at the highest they had ever been that evening. James and Sirius tried not to swear while Remus, Lily and McGonagall laughed at their attempts to not swear.

“Uno!” Remus called with a smile on his face.

“Crap!” James called as he placed down his card. “I can’t stop him.”

“Darn it,” Sirius also said, picking up a card. “I can’t do anything either. Lil’s?”

“Nope, nothing from me,” Lily said, shaking her head. “Minerva?”

“Well,” McGonagall said with an impassive mask on her face. “It looks like your fate lies in my hands, does it not, Remus?”

“Minerva...” Remus whispered quietly, looking at the back of her card. “Did you call Uno?”

“I did not, but all of the others were caught up in your Uno so they didn’t call it.”

“No...” Remus sighed.

“Oh yes,” McGonagall said with a laugh, placing down her +4. “Looks like I beat you once again, Remus.”

“Damn it!” Remus yelled, throwing his last card down. “I also had that card as my last! Fuck you, Minerva!”

James and Sirius let out loud gasps as Lily laughed at the inevitable exchange.

“Oh, Remus,” McGonagall said as she shuffled the cards and placed them back in the box. “You always have been a sore loser.”

“I was so close!”

“But not close enough. You poor child, you still aren’t used to losing against me.”

“You don’t always fucking win!”

“Yet somehow you always fucking lose,” McGonagall said as she finished the last sip of her wine. “This has been a lovely evening,” she said as she stood up from her chair.

“That is has been,” Remus said politely, grabbing the wine glasses and moving them to the kitchen.

James and Sirius continued to look back and forth between Remus and Mrs McGonagall.

“Lily, my dear?”

“Yes, James?”

“What the heck- what the hell is happening?!”

“Ah,” McGonagall sighed, picking up the remaining wine glasses. “I thought you had forgotten how to swear, dear. I’m so glad you are getting back to normal.”

“But… You and Moony were just arguing… You were at each others’ throats!” Sirius exclaimed.

“We have argued for years about games, books and opinions,” Remus answered as he walked back to the group. “The three of us can argue for hours on end and be at each others’ throats but as soon as we have to leave we put it to rest until the next visit.”

“So like the Darcy and Blingly fight?”

“Bingly!” Both Remus and McGonagall exclaimed.

“Okay okay,” Sirius said, putting his hands up. “I’m sorry I messed a name up-”

“Remus? You’re dating someone who hasn’t read Pride and Prejudice?”

“James hasn’t read it either! Don’t turn a blind eye on Lily!” Remus exclaimed in defence.

“In our defence,” Lily rebutted. “They are wealthy, hot and have great hair.”

“Hold on,” James interrupted. “Are we just going to fly past Mrs McGonagall’s comment about you both dating us?”

“Eh,” both Remus and Lily muttered.

James and Sirius continued to stare at their partners and their former vice-principal with their jaws dropped. The group of McGonagall, Remus and Lily were dangerous… they seemed more unstoppable than the duo of Remus and Lily! Remus, Lily and McGonagall were making their way to the front door, making polite small talk.

“How is work at The Order going? Any new baking treats you are trying out?”

“Oh, Minerva,” Lily said with a laugh. “You know I will always bring them to you for taste testing. I am thinking of trying a new recipe for brownies this week called ‘Breakfast Brownies.’ They have chocolate, espresso and bacon in them.”

“Those sound… interesting,” McGonagall laughed. “But you have always made good recipes so I will look forward to them!”

“If you would like to stop by The Order on Wednesday after school, I would love to give you a latte free of charge,” Remus added, giving his former vice-principal a hug goodbye.

“And a free baked good,” Lily added. “You’re turning 32, right?”

“Oh, you two,” McGonagall laughed aloud. “I don’t mind pretending I’ll be turning 32 again. Thank you again for the lovely night, I will look forward to seeing you all again soon,” she finished, smiling at James and Sirius at her last sentence.

“Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to join us,” Sirius said politely. “And happy early birthday, I have Wednesday evening off so I won’t be seeing you then.”

“Yes,” James agreed. “Thank you for coming.”

After a small smile and a quick nod to everyone, McGonagall put on her coat and left.

“Rem, love,” Lily said, walking towards the kitchen. “Are you staying the night? You know you are more than welcome to.”

“Possibly,” Remus said as he followed his sister to help wash the dishes. “I mean my sister is the one asking if I want to spend the night at my boyfriend’s house and not my boyfriend-”

“I was going to ask you!” Sirius exclaimed from the other room.

“I’ll spend the night if you’re alright with that. I don’t feel like walking home tonight.”

“Are you sleeping on the couch?” James questioned, walking into the kitchen.

“James,” Lily said with an eye roll. “You have to accept the fact that they are dating. They aren’t as innocent as you want to think.”

“He’s my baby brother! I don’t want him to lose his innocence! Or be… deflowered!”

“James,” Remus started. “I hate to- actually, no I don’t. Sirius lost his innocence a long time ago.”

“Remus!” James and Sirius exclaimed in horror.

“I’m just being honest,” Remus said with a shrug. “What did he think we did when he called the night we got together? We certainly didn’t bake cupcakes to celebrate.”

“You know what,” James said shaking his head. “I think it’s time for bed. Today has been too weird from hearing Mrs McGonagall swear to Remus being blunt about certain activities.”

“Babe, it’s not even 10-”

“I need a break!” James exclaimed as he ran up the stairs.

“You know,” Remus said, watching the retreating frame of his friend. “If Lily didn’t tell me as much as she does I would think Prongs is a prude-”

“I need a break too!” Sirius exclaimed, starting to turn to go downstairs to his room. “I’ll be in my room, Moons. Come down whenever you’re done talking about things I don’t want to hear! Night Little Red, love you!”

“You’d think they were prudes,” Remus said with a shake of his head.

“And yet we both know they are far from that,” Lily laughed.

“Do you think the games night went well?”

“I think so. I mean once you told Minerva to fuck herself, they seemed to loosen up after they got over the shock.”

“Very true. We should invite her over again sometime soon.”

“That would be nice. Anyways, should I let you get down to Sirius? You look exhausted and like you want to cuddle.”

“I do want cuddles,” Remus said with a small smile. “Thanks for letting me spend the night. Let me know if you want me to watch Harry in the morning so you can sleep in. He’s been sleeping pretty well at night so far. I mean, we just got through a games night.”

“Thanks, love,” Lily said with a smile. “I’ll text you and let you know. I love you, Rem.”

“I love you too, Lil’s.”


End file.
